The invention relates to compounds including a GLP-1 agonist (e.g., exendin-4), bound to a peptide vector and uses thereof. Such uses include the treatment, prevention, and reduction of metabolic disorders including diabetes and obesity.
As the levels of blood glucose rise postprandially, insulin is secreted and stimulates cells of the peripheral tissues (skeletal muscles and fat) to actively take up glucose from the blood as a source of energy. Loss of glucose homeostasis as a result of faulty insulin secretion or action typically results in metabolic disorders such as diabetes, which may be co-triggered or further exacerbated by obesity. Because these conditions are often fatal, strategies to restore adequate glucose clearance from the bloodstream are required.
Although diabetes may arise secondary to any condition that causes extensive damage to the pancreas (e.g., pancreatitis, tumors, administration of certain drugs such as corticosteroids or pentamidine, iron overload (e.g., hemochromatosis), acquired or genetic endocrinopathies, and surgical excision), the most common forms of diabetes typically arise from primary disorders of the insulin signaling system. There are two major types of diabetes, namely type 1 diabetes (also known as insulin dependent diabetes (IDDM)) and type 2 diabetes (also known as insulin independent or non-insulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM)), which share common long-term complications in spite of their different pathogenic mechanisms.
Type 1 diabetes, which accounts for approximately 10% of all cases of primary diabetes, is an organ-specific autoimmune disease characterized by the extensive destruction of the insulin-producing beta cells of the pancreas. The consequent reduction in insulin production inevitably leads to the deregulation of glucose metabolism. While the administration of insulin provides significant benefits to patients suffering from this condition, the short serum half-life of insulin is a major impediment to the maintenance of normoglycemia. An alternative treatment is islet transplantation, but this strategy has been associated with limited success.
Type 2 diabetes, which affects a larger proportion of the population, is characterized by a deregulation in the secretion of insulin and/or a decreased response of peripheral tissues to insulin, i.e., insulin resistance. While the pathogenesis of type 2 diabetes remains unclear, epidemiologic studies suggest that this form of diabetes results from a collection of multiple genetic defects or polymorphisms, each contributing its own predisposing risks and modified by environmental factors, including excess weight, diet, inactivity, drugs, and excess alcohol consumption. Although various therapeutic treatments are available for the management of type 2 diabetes, they are associated with various debilitating side effects. Accordingly, patients diagnosed with or at risk of having type 2 diabetes are often advised to adopt a healthier lifestyle, including loss of weight, change in diet, exercise, and moderate alcohol intake. Such lifestyle changes, however, are not sufficient to reverse the vascular and organ damages caused by diabetes.
Given that the strategies currently available for the management of metabolic disorders such as diabetes are suboptimal, there is a compelling need for treatments that are more effective and are not associated with such debilitating side effects.